A touch screen is also known as a “touch-control screen” and is the simplest, convenient and natural means of human-machine interaction. It is a brand-new multi-media interaction device with extreme attractions and also accords multi-media a new experience. An in-cell touch screen comprises touch electrodes provided within a display screen. Because an in-cell touch screen is lighter and slimmer, it is more and more widely applied in the field of display.
Taking an in-cell touch liquid crystal display screen as an example, the liquid crystal display screen includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and liquid crystal between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Before the array substrate and the color filter substrate are assembled together, a touch driving electrode (Tx) and a touch sensing electrode (Rx) are formed on the array substrate or the color filter substrate. Then, after the array substrate and the color filter substrate are assembled together, the touch driving electrode and the touch sensing electrode are disposed within the liquid crystal cell formed by the assembly of the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
In the in-cell touch liquid crystal display screen, a conductive layer is typically disposed on an outer surface of the color filter assembled with the array substrate, so as to prevent external static-electricity. The conductive layer is generally formed with good conductivity, so that the conductive layer can shield external electromagnetic waves or static-electricity. The better the conductivity is, the more touch signals are shielded, but in a serious situation where a touch function is disabled.